Ep1 A Month On Houses Other Friend
by Bam McCrudden
Summary: Ep1 A Month On / Houses Other Friend. season 5 hasnt started here in briten. this is the story of what happend next. after the events of season 4.


I Don't Like Mondays

**A Month on / House's Other Friend**

It's the day of Amber's funeral and everyone is feeling down. House is certainly not his usual sarcastic self, and is sitting in his living room staring at an empty bottle of Vicodin pills. Cameron is sobbing into Chase's shoulder and Forman is staring out of the window on to the busy street below. Everyone seems to be in a rush with there lives, not knowing that today could infact be there last. Cuddy is talking quietly to Taub, Kutner and Thirteen. House looks up for a few seconds, in those few short seconds he sees the tear stained face of Thirteen.

There is a scraping at the locks on the front door, and Wilson walks in, looks at House then looks away and sits in the furthest corner away from him. Wilson places his face in his hands. He hadn't been back to the apartment since he found the note that Amber had left him. Apparently seeking refuge at House's apartment seemed to suit him, for now.

The day's leading up to Amber's funeral had been very tense indeed. Wilson and House had talked, if only briefly about what had occurred and both decided to put it behind them, something that was proving very difficult, even more difficult than usual as Wilson was staying with House. Cuddy had been over nearly everyday since House had come out of hospital, making sure everything was ok and cooking dinner for them on many occasions.

There was a beep from a car horn and everybody looked up as Forman spoke "the cars are here, lets go" from then on the next few days were a blur, everything felt like it wasn't real. But Wilson, House and many others who had been sitting in that room, decided to finally lie some of there demons to rest along with Amber. So much so that reluctantly House through his last bottle of Vicodin in to the bin in his bedroom. Forman went to visit his parents for a few days, Chase and Cameron talked about there future and House's new team, tried to make do with out him at the hospital.

* * *

It's exactly a month on from Amber's funeral and House is woken up by a knock on the door, sitting up he looked at the clock beside the bed it read 12:35am. House scrambled around for a few moments in the dark, looking for something. Finally finding his old friends shoved in the bottom of his bin, and his cane that he had not become as dependent on. House opened the lid and took two pills in one swallow, feeling the pain in his leg leave him he placed them back at the bottom of his bin; there they would wait in till the next time.

By the time House had reached the door of his bed room the knocking had stopped, he supposed Wilson had answered it. "Wilson, Wilson, did you answer the door?" there was no answer, from him. House then wondered if Wilson had locked himself out again, he was becoming more unreliable than he was. House limped into his living room, saw that Wilson was not there and continued to limp over to the door and busied himself with opening it.

Wilson was standing there with a very young woman, she looked no older than 27. Wilson stumbled in to the flat and passed out on the sofa, House looked at her, and she looked back. "Are you gonna be rude your whole life and just leave me on the door step, or, as doubtful as it may seem, are you gonna invite me in." House cracked a smile, for the first time in weeks and stood aside to let her in. the women picked up her suitcase and walked in, placed her suitcase next to the door then busied herself with makin a cup of tea, to be more exact three cups of tea. Her long black hair was tied up into a ponytail; she wore black skinny jeans, a red and black Hoodie and converses. "I'm really sorry about him, he's not usually like this" House said looking down at the pitiful site that was Wilson. "No, that's usually you" she answered handing him a strong cup of tea. "But it's not everyday a door I knock on is answered by a drunk doctor in his underpants" she said poking Wilson so he sat up and she handed him his tea; he took a few sips, placed the cup onto the table and passed out again. The woman sat down next to Wilson and sipped her tea. "Ahhh, I'm pretty sure I must have" House said, taking the seat opposite her "nope never, drunk or sober" she said grinning and taking a few more sips of her tea.

"So, why are you here exactly?" House asked with great interest in his voice.

"Well I need somewhere to stay, just for a few days" the woman said, looking up at him "and you said your house is always open"

"Was that when I was sleeping with you?" House inquired.

"Nope, and you slept with me once" she replied.

"Have Wilson's room for now, he's not gonna be using it anytime soon." House said getting to his feet, picking up her suit case and leading her to Wilson's room. Upon entering he put her case next to the wardrobe and said "good night, I'll see you in the morning" she looked at him, and said "sweet dreams"

* * *

House awoke to the unfamiliar smell of sausage, bacon and eggs being cooked. House proceeded to get dressed and limp into the living area but not before taking a few of the Viacom pills he had hoped he would never use again. Standing there in a red bra and matching knickers was the women from last night. House made his way over to her and proceeded to make himself a cup of tea. "You gonna offer me one" she said looking up at him, with a wide grin on her face. "Offer you what" he said looking down at her breasts as he spoke. "Eyes up, I was talking about the cup of tea" she said looking him up and down and serving up the breakfast she had made onto three plates. House took one of the plates, sat down at the table and began to eat. There was a crash behind them, indicating that Wilson had just woken. By this point the woman had put her dressing gown on and had placed Wilson's breakfast and tea onto the table. Wilson began to eat then looking up realised that she was there.

"Who's this House" he said pointing at the woman.

"This is Biddy Johnston"

"Yes, and what's she doing here?" Wilson asked

"Well I'm here because I have a meeting with Lisa Cuddy, this morning, about a job at the hospital." Biddy Said looking from Wilson to House.

"Shouldn't you be getting off to work, or do you now take pleasure in being late" Wilson said irritably standing up and heading for the bathroom. Once Wilson was safely in the bathroom, House left for work, not wanting to stay in the apartment with him for much longer, and realizing for once work might be the safer option.

House arrives in his office to find Cuddy waiting for him, wondering what he's done this time; he sits down in his chair and stairs blankly at her. Cuddy was looking at him silently then she spoke, "How's Wilson?"

"Donno, to be honest" House replied looking down at the papers on his desk.

"But, he's staying with you, how do you not?" Cuddy replied, a touch of anger in her voice.

"Well, it goes something like this. Wilson blames me for Amber's death; I have an apartment, so he's just using it like a motel." House looked up at her.

"I'm being serious we don't talk. I go to a bar have a few drinks come home to find him passed out on my sofa next to an empty bottle of Jack Daniel's, and then I'm usually out of the house before he gets up in the morning"

Cuddy looked at him with great displeasure then said "House I know it's hard for you, but you have to talk to him"

"We did talk, a lot but it doesn't seem to have helped" House replied, their conversation was interrupted by a knock on the office door. "Come in" House stated, the door opened and in came Biddy saying. "House, you left your drivers licence at home, I think you may need it" as she walked toward him and placed it onto the solid wood desk, Wilson followed her into the office, but didn't look at House.

"Couldn't you just wait to bring it in till later?"

"Well you see. Wilson couldn't find his car keys so I offered to drive him here, and drop off your licence, while I was at it." adding "Oh and also the little thing of the interview I have here today" Cuddy got to her feet

"Ahhh, so you're the young lady House was telling me about, the one he wants to work in his department"

"Yes that would be me" she said smiling and shaking Cuddy's hand with the confidence of a woman twice her age.

"Lets go to my office, and we'll have the interview now, as to save time" Cuddy and Biddy made there way to leave. Biddy stopped at the door turned around and said "by the way House, some of my underwear is already missing, could I have them back by tonight please" she then nodded at Wilson and followed Cuddy in the direction of her office.

There was an awkward silence in which Wilson and House just stared at each other, Wilson broke the stare looking towards the floor then turned and left.

"So, how are you coping without Wilson?" Cameron had just entered his office and took the seat that had just been occupied by Cuddy. Cameron's long blond hair was tied up in a high ponytail.

"What do you mean how am I coping?" House replied looking at her with interest.

"Well you've been in a bad mood, and by the looks of things you and Wilson are certainly not talking" Cameron said looking at him.

"We do talk, we talked this morning" House said.

"What about?" before House could reply she added "The weather! Your missing him, you're missing not talking to him"

"I am not missing him; I don't want to talk to him"

"Ok you don't miss him, but he miss's you, you can see someone everyday yet still miss them House, just go talk to him, say sorry"

"For what" House asked, knowing perfectly well what she meant Cameron gave him the look that she often gave him, the look that said stop acting like a child.

"Cameron, im not acting like a child"

"I never said you were"

"You gave that look, that look you always give me"

"Well I wouldn't have to give you that look if you didn't act like a child, now would I" Cameron said getting to her feet, she walked to the door opened it the turned to face him, as if wanting to say something. House looked up at her and she looked back then left House in his office alone yet again to contemplate a life without Wilson.

* * *

"So…why do you want this job?"

"Because I think I need a fresh start, somewhere were no one knows me." Cuddy looked up "and it also seem you have very good facilities, and very friendly staff here"

"I assume you're not referring to Dr. House?" Cuddy said looking through some papers and making notes on her clipboard.

"No, no definitely not, he's the most arrogant, self-centred, egotistical person I've ever had the pleasure of meeting." Biddy said grinning.

"Well I think everything's in order" Cuddy said standing up and Biddy followed suit The women shook hands smiling Cuddy announced. "Well all I can say is, welcome to the team, I think we should go and meet the rest of the crew then"

Upon Biddy and Cuddy entering his office House looked up, he took to his feet and stared enquiringly at the pair.

As if replying to his unspoken question Biddy ran over and gave him a hug

"So are you gonna go meet the team?" he asked

"Ok then" she said going over and giving a surprised Cuddy a hug as a thank you.

"Well here's the file on the patient, she is…well its all in there" House said handing Biddy the file. "Joy of joys, now I have clinic, so I'll see you ladies later" House sighed.

Biddy went in to the adjoining room. Sitting at the table she opens the file and begins to read. The patient was a woman suffering from abdominal pain along with bruising to her abdominal area. She threw the file on to the table and opened the fridge to find a packet of Rockstar energy drink with a note attached.

Hey Biddy

Or should I say Dr. Johnston, here's something to keep your energy up,

I know its hard work in this department. By the way Forman may think he runs the

Show but while im not there you do really.

House.

Biddy turned as the sound of the door opening and closing pulled her away from her own thoughts for a few seconds. Turning her attention back to the note in her hand she re-reads it before folding it and placing it into her pocket. Turning back to the fridge and taking an energy drink she turns to find three pairs of enquiring eyes staring at her. Without saying a word she walks around the table taking the seat that she had just vacated. Slowly looking up at them she states firmly "So…your House's team"

"Hi, I'm Thirteen and you are?" ignoring her question Biddy replies slowly

"I believe you're actually called Dr. Hadley, why are you known as Thirteen?"

"Cus that's what House calls her, she was applicant number Thirteen" Dr. Taub said looking up and staring at her.

"So you're Dr. Taub then" then she looked at him before turning her dark brown eyes to the other man at the table "that means you're Dr. Kutner, nice to meet you all, I am Dr Johnston, but you can call me Biddy, just don't call me baby". Biddy stood up and shook all three hands. Sauntering over to the white board and taking a pen she begins to write the two symptoms on the large clean space. She stood there looking at it for a few moments, before turning to face them demanding "Any ideas?"

"Shouldn't Forman or House be here?" Thirteen states accusingly, thinking who the hell this woman thinks she is.

"Well House has clinic and it seems Forman has decided not to grace us with his presence today, so it looks like I'm in charge to day" Biddy replied with a faint smile of amusement on her face.

"What about Microscopic Polyangiitis" Taub suggested

Interjecting Thirteen ventures "Could be something to do with her liver" trying to muster up as much confidence as she could, feeling a little intimidated by this intruder into the team. Suggestions started coming fast and furiously

"Hypersplenism"

"Yellow fever"

"We could just start with some blood tests for now" Kutner said as if stating the obvious..

"Good idea, and while we're at it do some test's to see if she has a tumor"

"Why would we need to…?" Thirteen began, but trailed off by the look she got of don't even try to question me from Biddy

"Standard procedure, and also she could have leukemia" Biddy replied.

"Leukemia seems very unlike…" Thirteen began again Biddy cut her to the quick beginning to feel very impatient with this little girl.

"If you had ever paid attention in medical school you would know this"

"Oh by the way Kutner I really like you" she said throwing him a wink and energy drink.

"Thanks" he said and opening the can and taking a hefty swig, drinking half the can down in one go.

"Don't go telling House, that was my present for getting the job" Biddy laughed looking down at her watch she continued "Right! Well I've got an appointment, so Taub get on top of the blood tests, and Thirteen, Kutner go take the patient for an MIR scan, and deliver the results to me in House's office"

"Why to you?" Thirteen asked

"Cus I need an excuse to go talk to Wilson"

"About what?"

"How good he was last night, what do you think?" Biddy replied with a sarcastic tone.

As she left the room the atmosphere was heaving with stunned silence before Taub broke it with "I have a feeling its gonna be like having two House's running around this place"

"Yep, I can't wait" Kutner smirked.

* * *

House storms into Cuddy office, looking up startled she asks with sigh "what's up"

Pacing around the room trying to gather his thoughts House does not reply, just continues to pace. After a few seconds irritably Cuddy asks "Is it Cameron, Forman Wilson?" Leaning against the mantel piece above the fire he just nods sighing again and wondering if she is gonna get any kind of vocal reply to her questioning she says

"What's happened?" Like a child confused by the world around him he finally mutters "He just came up to me in the canteen and told be to go to hell and that he has found a new apartment and is moving out tonight"

"House, I'm so sorry"

"I've gotta go, you know, I've gotta go meet my umm….yeah"

"I don't think Thirteen likes her much" said Cuddy referring to Biddy

"Screw Thirteen" House yelled and stormed out of Cuddy's office in to the direction of his own.

"Ok then, but she's really not my type" Cuddy sighs under her breath returns to reading the documents laid out in front of her. Hearing the door open again and without looking up to greet who had just entered the room she asks "House what it is now?" When there was no reply she raises her eyes to find not House but Wilson standing before her "Oh, Wilson hello is there something wrong?"

"I'll tell you what's wrong, HOUSE" shouting the last word to emphasis his annoyance "What's he done now?", sometimes she felt she was running a kidder garden rather than a hospital

"What's he done? WHAT'S HE DONE?"

Interrupting his rage in an attempt to calm him down "Would you like to sit down?" she asked gently indicating to the chair opposite her

"No thanks, I'm fine standing"

"Apparently you told him to go to hell"

"Well he can, and you can tell him his patient has leukaemia"

"Well I'm pretty sure Biddy will let him know"

"Oh yeah, she came with me to check out the scans and then House walked in completely ignored me then left"

"So you proceeded to have a slanging match in the middle of the canteen" Cuddy replied with a hint annoyance in her voice. "You are both going to have to sort this out, maybe you should think about seeing a therapist, you've been through a very upsetting time, I can recommend someone if you'd like. There's an extremely good one attached to the hospital."

"Cuddy I don't need one" he snapped feeling the anger begin to build inside him.

"Ok, I only suggested it, don't get mad at me"

Wilson looked at her repulsively and stormed out slamming the door behind him. Cuddy looked down at her notes once again and sighed "its gonna be a long day"

* * *

"House just grow up" Biddy shouted as she slammed the door behind her and walked out on to the balcony over looking the hospital. The sun was starting to sink staining the light blue sky, blood red. Taking a deep breath she glanced around to see Wilson sitting on a chair with his head in his hands.

"Hey you ok?"

Wilson looked up; his face was stained with tears. His hair was a mess too.

"Yeah I'm fine"

"Really cos you don't look it, you wanna talk about it"

Wilson got to his feet and went to the edge of the balcony and looked out into the sun, while saying "no"

"Sometimes it's easier to talk to a stranger, someone not so involved" Biddy sung soothingly looking at him.

Wilson looked up and sighed "I'm just feeling so lost, it's just…just… I don't know"

"Well how about you start at the beginning" Biddy said as she climbed over the wall between the two baloneys and went to stand next to him.

"Well a month ago, my girlfriend, Amber died in a bus accident. And the only reason she was on that bus was because of House" Wilson took a deep breath then continued. "He had got drunk and had to be picked up, I was meant to pick Amber up" Wilson went quiet for a few minuets "I miss her." Wilson sighed "I miss him so much and he doesn't miss me. I see him everyday yet…"

"Yet because you don't talk like you used to you feel more alone than ever" Biddy said

"Yeah that's actually exactly how I feel" Wilson replied looking at her with eyes of a bewildered little boy all alone in a world without hope.

"I'm pretty sure he miss's you, that's probably why I'm here, because he needs someone to talk to." Biddy said now looking at Wilson, "he is a right pain sometimes"

"Yeah, I think that's what I miss"

"and now I've told him that I've got a new apartment and that I'm moving out, the truth is I'm moving back into the house me and Amber were living in, its gonna be strange living there on my own, but really I don't know if I'm ready for that yet"

"Why did you tell House that?"

"Because I thought he …I don't know what I thought, It's like I lost my love and my best friend all in one go. I blame him, but I miss him, whenever it's all turned to shit it's always been me and him against the world. "

"Now you've realised this, just tell him the truth Wilson, how your feeling"

"Yeah I will" Wilson said pulling out a small bottle of vodka from the inside pocket of his blazer, and putting it to his mouth, before he could take a taste Biddy grabs the bottle from him saying "I'll be having that the last thing you need is to destroy your career on top of everything else" throwing the bottle over the side of the balcony.

"You can't do that, You could have hurt someone"

"Well. House will get the blame" she said laughing to herself and looking at where the sun once was, the sky was now a dark purple and stars were starting to reveal themselves to the world. After several minutes of silence Wilson gave Biddy a hug whispering "thank you"

"What for?"

"For giving me someone to talk to" Wilson replied.

* * *

"So what's your story" Wilson enquires looking her over and really seeing her for the first time.

"What do you mean?"

"Well House has very few friends, and he only attaches himself with people who have problems" Wilson explained

"I'm not a problem child, if that's what you mean" a note of amusement in her voice

"Well then…"

"Long story, the short of it is I'm considered a bit of a maverick, a child genius, a child prodigy, oh sod that I hate labels"

"Wow"

"I got a scholarship to one of the top medical schools in the country at the age of just sixteen, by the age of twenty one I had graduated specializing in Psychology, Oncology and Neurology. I am now twenty seven and working with one of the best medical minds this country has ever produced, charmed life I've led" but as she said it he noticed a cloud of darkness cover her sparkling intense brown eyes.

"You seem like the perfect child"

"I do, don't I" Biddy said turning to avoid eye contact.

"Could you do me a favour" Wilson said looking at Biddy, she just smiled and nodded. "Could you…umm"

"Take you to Amber's grave?"

"Yeah, if you don't mind, I mean cus it's really late now and"

"Ok, let me just get my keys and board"

"Board?"

"My skate board I was grinding some rails on my lunch break, I'll meet you back here in five minutes" she said as she disappeared through the door into Houses office. Suddenly she popped her head round the door, "ok. Got them lets go."

Wilson looked at the bottle of Jack Daniels that was in the far corner of the balcony, picking it up and emptying it over the side of the balcony. Suddenly he looked around and picked a bunch of red roses from the rose bush and placing them into the Jack Daniels bottle. He climbed over the wall and walked through the door into Houses office.

"What do you think?" Wilson said showing Biddy the roses in the Jack Daniels bottle, as they walked down the corridor towards the exit.

"That's cool" Biddy said with a large grin on her face.

"You off then" it was House he came limping towards them.

"Yeah" Wilson said looking House in the eye for the first time since the accident.

"I know I tell you this everyday but, I'm sorry for everything"

Wilson looked at Biddy who looked down at her skate board and mumbled something.

"I know you're sorry, and I'm sorry too. I think things are gonna be ok now"

"I hope so"

Wilson and House looked at each other and give each other a hug.

Biddy's voice rang out so they both turned to look at her. "Wilson, we better get going if you wanna"

"Go to Amber's grave" Wilson said. "I'll be home in an hour House"

"Great, by the way there's no food in the house"

"We'll get something on the way back" Biddy said as they all reached the car park.

"We'll see you later, OK" Wilson muttered to let his friend know without saying that he was staying, as House got onto his motorcycle and sped off into the distance.

Wilson and Biddy entered the car throwing her skateboard in to the back along with her backpack and black blazer she sighs "I really hope everyday is not like this" as she started the car and pulled out of the car park. "I wish everyday was simple, but life really isn't when your best friend is House" Wilson replied. They sat in silence for the duration of the drive to the cemetery as Wilson alighted form the car Biddy whispered softly "I'll wait for you here". Suddenly he turned and surprising himself as well as her he asked "Could you come with me…please?"

"Why?" Biddy replied with confusion, it took just one look into his sad sorrowful eyes for her to decided to follow him "Oh ok then"

They began to silently walk reaching Amber's grave seemed to take an eternity. As Wilson knelt to place the bottle beside the headstone he looked up with a little amusement in his face and said "if she could see that, it would really make her laugh"

"Im sure it would" Biddy replied smiling down.

Wilson began to sob and the only thing Biddy could think to do was give him a hug. Wilson looked at her while saying "I shouldn't be crying"

"Wilson, it's ok to cry, from what I can see and what I've been told you really loved her. It's so difficult to get over something like this"

Wilson dried his eyes and looked at her again "How do I look?"

"Ready to face House" Biddy said smiling and they both made there way back to the car. It was now dark with the only light coming from a perfectly round full moon, trying to fill the silence with anything at all she finally said "Did you know that most people have an irrational fear of the dark, but it's not irrational really" for want of anything better to say "How's it not irrational?" Wilson asked as they got in to the car and began to drive away from the night filled graveyard.

"Well, its not of the dark really is it, its more of the unknown, of what could be in the dark".

"Did they teach you that in psychology?"

"No, I told the lecturer that" Biddy replied pulling up in front of House's apartment and getting out

"Biddy, we didn't get any dinner" Wilson said suddenly getting out of the car and following her up to House's apartment. Wilson unlocked the door to find House with a big box of KFC.

Laughing House says "I knew you'd forget, so I went out and got some" opening the box, grabbing a piece of chicken and shoving it into his mouth. Without a seconds break the other two joined him in ripping the food apart with their teeth. House stood up looking at both of them. "Im going to bed, I'll see you both in the morning." Limping to his bed room and closing the door he sat on the edge of the bed, picking up the phone he noticed there was one missed call from Cuddy. Reaching into the bottom of his bin and taking out the bottle of Vicodin. Holding it in his hands looking down contemplating weather to take them or phone Cuddy, putting down the phone and pouring two of the little pills into his had, places them to his mouth and swallows .Turning his attention back to the phone he begins to punch out Cuddy's number, changes his mind replaces the phone and lays back on the bed and closes his eyes. Cuddy could wait til tomorrow.


End file.
